Broken Hearts
by Unknown-Character
Summary: [ONESHOT]Megaman NT WarriorLan & MayluMegaman & Roll If you dont like sad stories then dont read this. Please R&R if you are Also I am not very good at Romance so give me some advice please


**This is My first Romance/Trategy Fanfiction so please no Flames... Just advice and crititism. Anyway hope the story is okay.**

* * *

**Broken Hearts**

_It was the final battle between Megaman and Bass. The challenge was to be held in an abandon warehouse, near a beach and only Lan and Megaman can come. But their friends, Maylu, Roll, Dex, Gutsman, Yai, Glide, Chaud and Protoman were outside, waiting and hoping that they will return._

* * *

Yesterday, in the cyber world, Roll was feeling a little uneasy. Megaman is going Net Battles when he recently fixed. She was worried that Megaman might get hurt from one of the battles or even worst. She remembered Megaman as a good friend and always helps her out when she needs it. But she felt like she can never return all the great things that he has done. But also Roll is starting to have feelings for him. She sometimes talks to it to Maylu. "Maybe is love?" Maylu would answer to her. Most of the time she would reject that, but not this day.

"Me?" Roll talked to herself, "in love?"

"Roll..." a familiar voice called her

"Megaman!" Roll called, "What are you...?"

"I have something to tell you Roll," he muttered, "Bass e-mailed me and challenge him to battle him to the death."

"Are you going to accept it?"

He looked down, closed his eyes and then he nodded. "Then can I come?" 

"No, this is between him and me Roll," he replied, "I don't want to see you get hurt Roll."

"Are you saying that..."

"No" Megaman shouted, "Bass is... different from the other enemies we face. He would do anything to delete me, he would..."

"Then don't accept the challenge," Roll interrupted, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Roll..."

"You have been a good friend to me Megaman," she cried, "and I don't want to loose you. Please don't leave me..."

Roll hugged Megaman in the hips and her head was leaning on his chest. Her eye was watery and was blushing a little. Megaman looked down at her and was blushing also.

"Roll...I" he mumbled 

"Please Megaman..." she cried, "I don't want you to get hurt. I'm begging you to stop this. You were just fixed!"

"But this is the only way for me to stop him, if he isn't stopped, many will die, including you Roll... and I... have something to say. Before I..."

Still hugging him, Roll stopped crying and looked at Megaman. His head was down and his eyes were closed. He took Roll's arm and put it on her side and put his hand on her shoulder.

_I have to tell her_, Megaman thought to himself, _but what if she... it could break our friendship if I tell her. But I have to. I might...  
_  
"There's a reason I called you Roll," he said shyly, "we been friends since we first met. But ever since the last few days I... I think of you more than that." 

"Megaman?"

"I'm trying to say...is that well I... love you Roll."

Megaman then closed his eyes, thinking that Roll might think of him as a freak. Roll was shocked at Megaman's answer. It was now Roll turn to blush. She was feeling warm all over and can't stop looking at him. "Maybe is love?" Maylu's voice echoed in her head.

_Must be?_

"Megaman," she smiled, "I have something to say also. I..."

"Hey Roll!" Maylu called

"I better go." Megaman muttered and looked away, "goodbye..."

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Megaman logged out.

* * *

"Please be alright Megaman." Roll muttered 

_Poor Roll_, Maylu thought, _she worried sick about Megaman ever since yesterday when he admits his feeling for her.  
_  
"Hey Maylu," Yai called out, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She replied, _I promise Roll not to tell anyone about this._

"Are you sure?" Chaud followed, "you looked worried."

"I would not worry too much," Dex said, "If Lan can beat me and Gutsman at least once then they stand a chance."

"You mean one thousand?" Chaud coughed

"Good one!" Yai laughed

"I'll get you for that Chaud!"

"Whatever fatso."

"That's it!"

While Yai was holding Dex from Chaud (like he cares) Maylu was starting to worry about Lan. Then all of a sudden a huge explosion occurred in the warehouse and another and the last explosion causes a huge blast that destroyed the warehouse and flying debris stated to pour.

_Lan!  
_  
"Someone call 911!" Yai shouted 

"I'm on it!" Chaud answered

"No way," Dex argued, "I'll call 911!"

"Just go!" Maylu shouted, "I'll go see if Lan is okay?"

"But..."

"I'll be fine," she interrupted, "Just go!"

"Wait Maylu!"

But she was too far to be heard. "Be careful..." Yai muttered 

"I hope she'll be okay?" Dex said

"Why are you still here?"

"I don't know where the phone booth is Yai."

"This is hopeless," Yai mumbled, "I hope Chaud can find one soon."

* * *

The area was a complete mess. Almost everything was completely destroyed, but the two still looked for their friend. 

"Lan!" Maylu shouted, "Lan! Where are you?"

"Megaman!" Roll followed, "Where can he be?"

"Maylu!" Lan's voice echoed the area, "Maylu!"

She looked forward and saw Lan, looking bruised while holding his right arm and holding his P.E.T. at his right hand. He was limping slowly toward Maylu. Maylu runs toward Lan and hugged him. She was crying on Lan's chest, not noticing that Lan face was red. "I'm glad you're alright," Maylu said, "I thought I'd lost you." 

"Maylu I..." Lan stammered

"Megaman?" Roll called out to the P.E.T. "Megaman!"

Then silence. Lan then looked away from Maylu and Roll, felling guiltly for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry Roll," Lan muttered, "He's..."

"No!" Roll cried, "he cant... Mega..."

Tears start to pour on Roll and the two put their head down. "Roll..." Maylu mumbled 

"Why did he Lan?" Roll cried, "Why?"

"To protect you Roll," Lan replied, "Bass said if Megaman will not battle him, he'll kill everything that holds him dear."

_That's why he told me,_ Roll thought_, oh Megaman if I have told you sooner, I could have saved you._

"I'll be sleeping now Maylu..." Roll said sadly, "I don't feel so good."

"Poor Roll." Maylu said to Lan, "Lan? You look pale. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he groaned, "I..."

Then Lan collapsed and landed on Maylu's shoulder. "Lan!" she cried, "Speak to me! Please! I don't want to lose you!" 

"Maylu I..." he muttered

"You're alright," Maylu cried, "don't worry Lan help is..."

"I have something to tell you," he interrupted, "before I go."

"Don't say that Lan," Maylu cried, "You're not going to..."

"I kinda like you Maylu..." he moaned

"What do you mean Lan?"

There was no response. "Lan," she asked calmly, "Lan?" Lan didn't response. She checks his pulse in his arm. She can't find it. "Lan! Hold on!" she screamed, "Please! No! Lan!"

* * *

**To be honest that's not the end... I might do a sequel if I get reviews. But if you want to write it you are more than welcome to. Anyway see ya!**


End file.
